The Story
by xWriterWannabex
Summary: Papyrus has Mettaton read him a bedtime story.


Ever since he moved into his new home in Waterfall with his boyfriend, Mettaton, Papyrus had trouble falling asleep. Of course he would never tell Mettaton, because he had enough to stress about with the premiere of his new show coming up soon. Everything in his life was perfect ever since dating his long-time crush. After months of dating, and traveling between different towns, the two figured it would be better to move in together so it would be easier to see each other. Waterfall was the suitable choice considering it laid inbetween Snowdin and Hotland where they use to live. It was easier for Papyrus to visit his brother, Sans, and easier for Mettaton to visit Alphys in case something were to go wrong with his programming. Overall life was perfect. Or...most of it at least. As much as he loved living with his new boyfriend and waking up to metallic kisses all over his bones, he began to miss Snowdin. To miss the sound of soft snow falling against his window instead of the rushing waterfall. To miss Sans and all his annoying jokes, or how he use to read him a bedtime story every night because he knew Papyrus would be cranky without one...But then, a sudden thought came to his skull.

"Hey, Mettaton?" Papyrus asked as they laid in their double sized racecar bed with a heavy pink blanket wrapped around their bodies.

"Yes darling, what is it?" Mettaton hummed, his face burried into Papyrus' velvet scarf.

"Will you um...tell me a bedtime story?" Papyrus asked nervously, a pink tint appearing upon his cheekbones. He was scared of what Mettaton's reaction would be. The robot he had come to love so much was so mature...so completely different then his childish self. Most days Papyrus wondered what Mettaton was doing with a monster like him. They didn't belong together...They weren't suppose to be together. And yet...there was something that couldn't tear them apart.

"...What?" Mettaton asked after hesitating for a moment. The brief silence was unsettling to the Skeleton, which he quickly tried to explain.

"W-well, it's just...when I was younger I never could fall asleep. So one day Sans started telling me bedtime stories, and I became so fond of them that I became restless or cranky without one...And I was hoping maybe, you could tell me one tonight? You're voice is soothing and all…"Papyrus stumbled, the pink in his cheeks increasing as he awaied Mettaton's answer. Then all of a sudden, he heard a robotic chuckle errupting from Mettaton's lips. _Great Papyrus! Now he thinks you're even more of a child then you already act like you are. Nyeh!_ But what he heard next was not what he had been expecting.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you darling, you're just gosh darn adorable sometimes! Of course I would love to tell you a story! Anything for my sugar lips~!" Mettaton boosted, a wide smile spreading across his face as he planted a sweet kiss against his boyfriends skeletal mouth before clearing his throat and proceeding to begin a tale he remembered Alphys had tought to him once. A terribly tragic tale about two human lovers. What other story could he think of telling his darling? There was bloodshed! Romance! Murder! Everything that fit the perfect story!

 _There once existed two star-crossed lovers. Romeo Montague. And Juliet Capulet. One day at a masquarde, they met each other and fell in love instantly….But you see, their families despised each other, and they were doomed to ever live happily...One day they decided to come up with a plan. Juliet would take a sleeping potion and pretend to be dead...after her funeral she would wake, find romeo and run off to another country far from the people that despised their love...however the plan went horribly wrong, and Romeo believed Juliet to be dead for good, and killed himself to be with his beloved...When Juliet awoke, she found Romeo dead beside her and took her own life...Poor dearies...At the news of their children's death, the parents of Romeo and Juliet swore to each other that they would stop the constant war between one another for if it were not for their war their children would still be alive._

 _And thus ends the tragic tale, for there never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo…._

Tears in his eyes, Papyrus wiped away the tears with his scarf and starred sorrowfilled at Mettaton.

"Wowie...That was the saddest story I've ever heard...Normally Sans would just read me jokes from a book…"Papyrus said, while Mettaton still chuckled, curling up to him more.

"Well It IS my job to move an audience afterall...So how did I do darling?" He asked, looking up at him hopefully. With no more tears in his eyes, Papyrus returned Mettaton's smile.

"It was great! Almost as great as me!...But I uh...wish there was more of a happy ending." Papyrus admitted while Mettaton just giggled.

"Tomorrow...I will try again, tomorrow." Mettaton smiled.

And so tomorrow Mettaton vowed to tell him another story...and the next day after that and so on. As long as Papyrus was around, there would be more stories to tell.


End file.
